Lab Rats go Back to the Future Part II
by ScarredTimeCircuits
Summary: Sequel to Lab Rats go Back to the Future. Adam, Bree, Chase, and Mr. Davenport must travel to 2034 to stop Chase's kids from getting arrested. While there, Adam buys a Grey's Sports Almanac and it falls into the hands of Trent Tannen!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone! I'm back with the sequel to Lab Rats go Back to the Future! I just had to get this up before my birthday (which is December 17****th**** =) Anyway, enjoy! **

_Monday, March 16th, 2012_

_(Spring Break)_

_12:23 p.m._

_Chase opened up the garage door and smiled at the black 4x4 in front of him. He slowly walked around to the drivers side of the truck and smacked his hand down on the door._

_"How 'bout a ride, mister?" Bree stood at the entrance of the garage with her hands in her jacket pockets._

_"Bree…" Chase walked on over to where Bree was standing. "How about we try one more time."_

_He leaned in to kiss her, but they pulled back when the Mustang zoomed up into the driveway, knocking over a trash bin while at it. Davenport jumped out wearing futuristic clothes: A black shirt, silver coat, pants, a clear tie, and silver sunglasses that looked like they wouldn't allow the wearer to see through them._

_Adam burst out of the house and over to where Chase, Bree, and Mr. Davenport were talking. "You three gotta come back with me!" Davenport yelled._

_Chase waved his hand in front of Davenport's sunglasses. "Where?"_

_Davenport pushed up his sunglasses. "Back to the future!_

_Davenport jogged around to the back of the car and opened this white container that read: 'Mr. Fusion'. He then dug through the trash, his hands shaking with anxiety, and throwing a an empty Pepsi can, some plastic, and an egg carton…._

_"Wai-What are you doing, Mr. Davenport?" Chase asked, confused._

_Davenport dropped in a Big Red can, "I need fuel!"_

_"Adam, Bree, and Chase gave him confused looks._

_Davenport looked at them, as if he knew they would be confused. "Quick, get in!"_

_Adam nodded and jumped into the passenger side of the Mustang._

_"Woah, woah, woah, Mr. Davenport. Bree and I were about to take the new truck for a spin."_

_"You and Bree have to come with me because it's your kids, Chase! Something's gotta be done about your kids!"_

_Chase and Bree got in the back of the Mustang. Mr. Davenport ran around and got into the drivers side of the Cobra Mustang._

_"Yo, Mr. Davenport, you better back up. We don't have enough roads to get up to 125." Adam said as he looked ahead down the street._

_"Roads? Where were going we don't need-" Mr. Davenport flipped down the sunglasses, "Roads."_

_The car's wheels folded down and the Mustang rose into the air._

_Biff, who lived nearby, watched the Mustang rise into the air. "A flying Mustang?"_

_The Mustang backed up into the air, flew off really fast until it reached 125mph, and then disappeared into the sky leaving a pair of flames behind it._

_"What the hell is going on here?"_

_(Beginning of Back to the Future main theme. Then a flash of light and goes to black.)_

The Mustang soars through the clouds. (Back to the Future part II main theme.)

**Lab Rats go Back to the Future part II**

Three sonic booms basted through the space-time continuum and zoomed through the rainy sky. Chase, Bree, and Adam screamed as the car glided past cars heading the opposite direction. A flying, car-horn honking taxi cab zoomed right on past them.

"What the heck was that!?" Chase snapped his head towards Davenport.

"Taxi cab…"

"What do you mean 'a Taxi cab'? I thought we were flying!?" Chase questioned.

"Precisely."

"Alright, what's going on here, Mr. Davenport? Where are we? _When_ are we?" Chase asked as he leaned forward to try to get a glimpse of the skyway they were currently _flying_ in.

Mr. Davenport slid up his silver sunglasses. "We're descending towards Hill Valley, California. At 4:29 p.m., on Monday, March 16th, 2034."

"2034!" Bree gasped in amazement.

"March 16th, 2034." Davenport corrected.

"So, we actually get to see how we turn out!?" Bree turned to Mr. Davenport. "Mr. Davenport, you said we were married, right?"

"Well, uh-"

"Bree began to get excited. "Was it a big wedding?" Bree turned her head toward Chase. "Chase, we'll be able to see our wedding!"

Adam, who was in the back, rolled his eyes.

Chase kept a blank stare out the windshield. "Wow," he said real dully.

Bree continued to talk on and on. "I'm gonna be able to see my wedding dress!…Wonder where we live?…I bet it's a big house with lots of kids and-" Before Bree could finish, Davenport held up a flashlight-like device up to her eyes, and it knocked Bree out light a light.

"Mr. Davenport! What'd you do to her?" Chase worried as he tried to wake Bree up.

"Relax, Chase. It's just a sleep inducing generator. She was asking too many questions, and you know that no one should no too much about their own future. This way when she wakes up, she'll think it was all a dream and shut up." Davenport explained.

"But Bree's been to the future before. Of course, that was only 2025, but…."

"Bree wouldn't be able to shut up about the future," Adam murmured.

"Here's our exit!" Davenport steered the Cobra Mustang towards the Hill Valley exit and kept his foot firmly held against the gas pedal. They passed a sign that read: Welcome to Hill Valley-A Nice Place to Live. PLEASE FLY SAFELY. Mayor: Goldie Wilson Jr.

The Mustang settled the Mustang down on an alley road and pushed open the car door. Davenport turned toward Chase and Adam. "Quick! You two gotta get out and change clothes."

"Right now? It's pouring rain!" Adam whined.

Davenport looked up into the gloomy sky and then back down to his watch. "Wait five more seconds."

Exactly five seconds later, the rain let up and all the clouds vanished. Davenport stepped out of the Mustang and smiled. "Right on the tick. Amazing; absolutely amazing. Too bad the postal service isn't as efficient as the weather service."

Davenport reached down into the floorboard of the car and pulled out two futuristic duffel bags, and then handed one to Chase and one to Adam.

"The future," Adam said as he grabbed his duffel bag from Davenport and walked a little ways closer to the entrance of the town square of the future. "I gotta check this out, Davenport.

"All in good time, Adam. We're on a tight schedule."

Chase took his duffel bag from Mr. Davenport. "Hey, tell me about my future, Mr. Davenport. I mean, I know I make it big-but what do I become? A rich rock star?" A grin spread across Chase's face.

"Chase, I'm not telling you about your own destiny. Chase, please take off your jacket….I got a mission to accomplish." He waved a pair of small futuristic binoculars in front of Chase. He then ran to the other end of the alley and looked through the binoculars. He saw a boy that was the spitting image of Chase, walk down the street, waved to a girl (not showing his hand because his jacket sleeves were uneven), and walked into a phone booth.

Davenport lowered the binoculars. "Precisely on schedule."

Chase shrugged off his jacket and stuffed it in the back seat of the Mustang. He then took out the futuristic jacket and put it on. He then sat down in the driver's seatof the Cobra Mustang and took off his shoes, replacing them with some high-tech Nikes. Once Chase slid on one of the silver Nike shoes, it secured itself on. "Power laces, alright!" Chase smiled as he slid on the other shoe and watched it strap itself on.

Adam walked over, already with his futuristic vest and power-lace Nikes on. "Aren't these Nikes cool or what?"

"They're pretty sweet!" Chase answered. He slipped on a red jacket with grey sleeves that were too long.

"You're jacket's a little long there, pal." Adam pointed out.

"Gee, I never would've thought of that myself…" Chase said sarcastically.

Davenport walked back over to the two 'brothers' and stopped in his tracks when he saw Chase's jacket sleeves. "This thing doesn't fit." Chase said, raising up his arms a little.

A beeping noise started to go off. "Davenport pressed a small, red flashing button on Chase's jacket. The jacket's sleeves decreased to fit Chase perfectly. "Adjusting fit," a computer voice said.

Davenport quickly got back into the Mustang and brought out a colorful baseball-like cap. "Put on this cap, Chase," Davenport said as he placed it on Chase's head, drew back, and gave a sigh of relief. "Perfect. You're the spitting image of your future son."

"Hey, do I look like _my _future son?" Adam asked in jealously.

Davenport ignored him. "Quick, you two, help me more Bree over here." Chase and Adam helped Davenport pick Bree up from out of the car and lean her against some cubes of compressed recyclables.

"Chase, in exactly two minutes, you go around the corner to the 21st Century Café," Davenport said.

"21st Century Café? Wasn't that the 13th Year Café in 2025?" Adam asked.

"Yes, but they changed the name about three years ago."

"Oh," Chase and Adam both sighed.

"Anyway," Davenport continued, "it's one of those nostalgic places, but not done very well." He handed Chase a $50 dollar bill. "Go in and order a Pepsi Perfect, and wait for a guy named Griff.

Chase took the money. "Griff, got it. What about him?"

"Griff is gonna ask you about tonight. Are you in or out? Tell him you are OUT! Whatever he says, whatever happens, just say no, you're not interested. Then leave, come back here, and wait for us." He began to walk slowly alongside Chase and Adam. "Listen carefully, you two. Don't talk to anyone, don't touch anything, don't do anything, don't interact with anyone, and try not to look at anyone."

"Ok, I thing we got it," Adam agreed. "I mean, why did I have to come? You said yourself that it had something to do with Chase's kids."

"What did my kids do that was so terrible?" Chase asked.

"Look what happens to your son!" Davenport takes a newspaper from the Mustang and hands it to Chase. Chase began to read the headline and a small part of the article (it also showed a picture of two women police restraining Chase's son.) "God, he looks just like me. : "YOUTH JAILED: Chase DAVENPORT JUNIOR ARRESTED FOR THEFT."

"Woah. He does look a lot like Chase!" Adam said, amazed by the picture.

Chase nodded in agreement and continued to read. " 'Within two hours of his arrest, Chase Davenport Junior was tried, convicted, and sentenced to fifteen years in the state penitentiary'?

"Within two hours?" Adam asked.

"The justice system works more swiftly in the future now that they've abolished all lawyers." Davenport explained.

"Oh, this is heavy," Chase groaned, still staring at the newspaper.

"Oh, it gets even worse. Your daughter attempts to break him out of jail, and she gets set up for twenty years."

"My daughter? Wait, I got a daughter, too?"

"You see, this one event starts a chain reaction that completely destroys your entire family!" Mr. Davenport said.

"The date!" Adam pointed out. "This is tomorrow's newspaper!"

"Precisely; I already went further ahead of time to see what else happens. I backtracked everything to this one event! That's why we're here today, to prevent this incident from ever happening!" davenport's watch starts beeping. "D-mn! I'm late!" He took the newspaper from out of Chase's grasps and started running toward the other end of the alley.

"Where you going?" Adam asked.

Davenport turned back around for a quick second. " To intercept the real Chase Junior." He pointed to Chase. "You're taking his place. Adam, you're just gonna be a bystander."

Adam gives a thumbs up. (As if he actually understood.)

"Chase. Around the corner. 21st Century Café. Guy named Griff, just say no!"

"Right. But what about Bree? We're not just gonna leave her here, are we?" Chase said, giving a concerned glance to the sleeping Bree.

"She'll be fine. It'll just be for a few minutes." Davenport started off again, but turned right around. "Adam, Chase, be careful around that Griff character. He's got a few short circuits from his bionic implants."

"Check," Adam and Chase both said.

**As I mentioned in the first story, I will be rewriting chapter 2 of Lab Rats go Back to the Future for simple reasons. Sorry for little "Bree and Chase." There will be more later, I promise! =) No flames please. =) R&R. Kind reviews, please =) ( Sorry for any mistakes. I wrote this like at 2 a.m. )**

**-Scar**


	2. Chapter 2

"_**The Future…"**_

Chase and Adam started to walk out of the alley while Mr. Davenport was completing his 'mission'. The two bionic teenagers walked right into the entrance of the town square, seeing flying cars, people walking with extreme surf-boards, and one thing that was different from 2025: the courtyard was now mostly a lake. Chase looked over and saw a gas station called, 'TEXACO'. Robot-like 'arms' were moving around this red and black car, and making repairs on it/ filling it up with gas.

Adam and Chase turned around to get a look at the other side of the town square, but then 'Jaws Theme Music started to play, causing Adam to turn around and get out of the way while A holographic shark appears. Chase turned around to see the shark coming toward him. He started screaming and then ducked down to sheild himself from the shark biting through him. Then disappears from sight.

Adam burst out laughing. "T-That was…a-a hologram!"

Chase stood up from the ground and saw that the shark had come from a hologram projector from on top of the theatre. Of course, the hologram was part of the 'Jaws 19' showing.

"Shark still looks fake," Chase said flatly.

An advertisement (in hologram form) appears on top of a building showing Mayor Goldie Wilson Jr. talking about getting cars 'hover-converted' so they wouldn't have to deal with traffic problems. Then they both turned away and saw the 21st Century Café on the corner.

As they walked into the 21st Century Café, Chase and Adam noticed that the interior was anything and everything from the '_past'_ years. Chase looked over and saw that most of the waiters and waitresses were computers that were connected to the wall, zipping across the café to the customers.

A computer rushed over in front of Adam and Chase, startling them a bit. "Welcome to the 21st Century Café, where it's always morning in America, even in the afternoon-noo-noon."

Then the computer became a split screen, showing two waiters offering Chase and Adam two different dishes. Chase waved his hands to make them quit. "Hey, hey, hey, hey! All I want is a Pepsi…"

A strange looking Pepsi Perfect bottle came up from a center piece on a table in front of the two 'brothers'. Chase took it, looked at it with confusion, then went over and sat at the bar counter. As he began to try to twist the cap off the Pepsi Perfect bottle, an older man's voice called to him:

"Hey, Davenport!"

"Huh?" Alex and Chase both said, looking over at the older man who was wearing a red sweater, white flannel pants, and held a cane with a gold fist on top of it.

"Yeah, I've seen you around," The older man said, looking at Chase. "You're one of Chase Davenport's kids."

"Biff?" Adam asked, startled.

It was Biff, Trent's father! Biff walked over to Chase and Adam, but looked directly at Chase. "You're Chase Jr! Tough break, kid. Must be rough being named after a complete butthead…"

"Wow. Twenty-two years and you're still trying to talk big game," Chase mumbled, looking at old Biff.

Old Biff started hitting Chase's head with the top of his cane. "Hello. Hello. Anybody home? Think, Davenport. Think!'

"Hey, knock it off!" Chase said, waving his arm in front of the cane.

Old Biff looked at Chase. "You're old man? Mr. Loser?"

"Say what, now?" Adam asked, confused and shocked.

"That's right. Loser with a capital L." Old Biff said, acting like he was trying to 'jog' 2012 Adam and Chase's memory.

"Hey, hold on a second. I happen to know that Donald Davenport is a-" Chase began, but Biff quickly cut him off.

"I'm not talking about Donald Davenport! I'm talking about his son! Your old man? Chase Davenport Sr.? The man who took his life and completely flushed it down the toilet."

"I did what? I mean, he did what?" Chase asked.

Before Old Biff could say anything else, a tall teenager, wearing a black jacket with green stripes, black jumpsuit, and a spiky silver helmet, opens the door to the café and shouts,

"Hey, Gramps! I told you two coats of wax on my car, not one!"

"Hey," Old Biff turned to the teenager and walked over to him, "I just put the second coat on last week."

"Yeah, what? With your eyes closed?!" The teenager asked roughly.

"Um, are you two related, or something?" Adam asked, confused, but worried about what the larger-than-himself-teenager would say next.

Old Biff turned to Adam and started hitting him on the head with the top of his cane. "Hello. Hello? Anybody home?"

"Knock it off!" Adam hissed, swinging his arms up over his head.

"Wait. You mean, he's Griff?" Chase asked, gulping.

"Gramps, what the hell am I paying you for!?" Griff yelled at old Biff.

Before anyone in the café could say anything, Griff dragged old Biff outside. Then Griff poked his head inside the door again. "And Davenport! Don't go anywhere! You're next!" Then he slammed the door shut.

"Oh, boy. Thanks for warning me about him, Davenport…" Chase said to himself.

Chase and Adam turn their heads to the left and see two, eight-year-old boys, standing around a Wild Gunman arcade game.

"Hey, I got it working," Says boy 1 after he turned on the game from behind the machine, then ran around front to the other boy.

"It's a video game!" Says boy 2, amazed.

"That game's still around? Cool!" Adam said to himself.

"How do you play it?" asked boy 2, turning to the other boy.

"Hang on a sec, Adam," Chase said before walking over to the two boys and taking one of the plastic gun remotes from the hold on the machine. "I'll show ya, kid," Chase said, taking off his cap and throwing it on top of the arcade game. Five virtual gunman appeared on the screen, then Chase shot them all down without any trouble.

Chase smiled at his victory, until the second boy snapped his mind back to reality, "You mean you have to use your hands?"

"That's like a baby's toy," the first boy said, then the two boys walked off.

"Baby's toy?" Chase questioned to himself, watching the two boys leave. He then put the plastic gun back in the hold. Chase walked over to Adam, who looked at his watch. Someone who looked exactly like Chase, looked in the window.

The front door's bell jingled, and in walked Chase's future son. "Pepsi Perfect!"

Chase gasped, "D-mn!" , then ducked behind the counter with Adam following behind.

Then, Griff and his thugs barged in the front doors. "Hey, Davenport! I thought I told you to stay in here!?"

Chase Jr. turned around to Griff and his thugs. "Griff. Guys." Chase Jr. pushed up his left sleeve. "How's it going?"

As Griff and his three thugs walked up to Chase Jr., Adam and Chase crawled behind the counter to where he future son was standing on the other side of the counter.

"Hey, Davenport?!" Griff yelled.

"Yeah?" Chase Jr. asked.

"Davenport!" Griff repeated.

"What?"

"Your shoe's unbelted!"

As soon as Chase Jr. looked down at his power lace sneakers, Griff punched Chase Jr., which caused him to fall on the counter. Griff pulled Chase Jr. up to a standing position, facing them, again.

Chase Jr. was laughing weakly with the gang.

"So, Davenport? Have you made a decision…about tonight's opportunity?" Griff asked, waiting for Chase Jr. to say something.

"Um, well, Griff, I was thinking about how…I'm not sure, because, well, I just think that it might be a little bit dangerous.." Chase Jr. said weakly.

Spike, the blond headed, girl thug, slides her claw that was tied to his finger, down Chase Jr.'s cheek. "What's wrong, Davenport? You got no scrote?" She then grabs Chase Jr.'s throat, hoists him up, then shoves him on the counter.

Chase Jr. laughed weakly again when Griff grabs the collar of his shirt.

Chase looks up, then back down to the floor. "He's a complete wimp," Chase said to himself.

"What's it gonna be, Davenport? Are you in, or out?" Griff asked again.

"Uh, I just-, I just think that I should discuss it with my father," Chase Jr, said, smiling.

"YOUR FATHER!?" Griff and his thugs questioned, angry.

"Wrong answer, Davenport!" Griff said before he picked Chase Jr. up and threw him over the counter.

"Okay, Griff. I'll do it. I'll do it, buddy. Whatever you say," Chase Jr. said weakly, his eyes closed.

Chase grabbed his future son's shoulders and leaned him against the back side of the counter. "Stay down and shut up," Chase whispered. Then he took off his future son's hat, put it on himself, then stood up to face Griff and hi gang. Chase jumped over the counter.

"Now," Griff said as he grabbed hold of the collar of Chase's jacket. "Let's hear the right answer!"

Chase shoved Griff away.

"Well," Griff said, shocked, "When did you become the physical type?!"

"The answer's no, Griff," Chase said, throwing his arms down.

"NO!?" Griff echoed.

"Yeah? What are you deaf and stupid? I said no!" Chase answered.

Then Chase turned to leave the café, but then Griff said,

"What's wrong, Davenport? Chicken?!"

Data, one of Griff's thugs, pushed a button that made a chicken cluck sound on his vest. Chase turned around and asked,

"What'd you call me, Griff?"

"Chicken, Davenport!?" Griff repeated.

"Nobody," Chase began, then threw his cap to the other side of the room, "calls me…"

Before he could finish, Griff took out a baseball bat from behind his back.

Chase laughed nervously as he got a look at the bat, "Chicken…"

Griff ran after Chase with the bat, but Chase ducked, so Griff slammed his baseball bat into one of the computer waiters and dropped the bat. Griff turned around quickly to see Chase with his fists up.

"Alright, punk!" Griff yelled.

Chase pointed behind Griff and the thugs, they fell for it, then Chase tried to take a swing at Griff's face, but Griff grabbed Chase's fist and pushed him back. Chase sighed, acting defeated, but then kneed Griff in the stomach and pushed him into his own gang, then Chase barged out the front door.

Chase ran toward two little girls on hover-scooters, yelling, "Hey, hey, hey, hey, little girl, little girl! Stop! Stop!" Chase caught up with the girl on the pink scooter, then picked her up off the scooter, sat her down beside himself, and grabbed the scooter. "I need to borrow your-your…hoverboard?

Chase looed over and saw Griff's gang coming out the café doors. Chase quickly took the handle bar stick off the hoverboard, then handed the little girl the stick. "Here…" Chase then ran off with the board, dropped it down by his feet, looked at it like, 'here goes nothing', then jumped on the board, taking off.

"He's on a hoverboard!" Data yelled.

"Get the boards!" Whitey yelled.

"Get Davenport!" Spike yelled.

Chase turned around for a second, but then looked forward to see that he was about to crash into some people. He rode the hoverboard across a stone bench, past the people, then wiped out near a boulder.

The thugs jumped on their hover boards and take off after Chase. Chase took off on the hoverboard, again, then grabs onto a jeep passing by. Chase held on to the back of the jeep, then looked behind himself to see that the thugs changed directions, and kept on chasing Chase.

Griff came out of the café with his bat in hand, to see if the chase was still going on.

Chase grabbed onto a wake-boarding rope that was in the back of the jeep, then car-surfed away from the thugs. The jeep drove by Griff who was waiting for Chase with a bat. Chase screamed, but ducked and let go of the jeep, when Griff took a swing at him. Chase loses control of the board, then rides over the lake in the court yard. The thugs, looking defeated, picked up their boards and stared at Chase hovering over water.

Chase, noticing he was trapped on water near the end of the lake, tried to kick the water with his foot to try to push him on dry land.

"Hey, Davenport, you bojo! Those boards don't work on water!" Data yelled, laughing.

"Unless you have powa!" Whitey yelled, laughing. Then the whole gang started laughing. Griff turned around to his thugs, walked over to his car, took out a case in the back, then walked back over to the thugs. A Pitbull hoverbord fell out of the case, Griff stepped on it, then demanded to the thugs. "Hook on!"

The thugs put on the wrist straps that were connected to the back of Griff's hoverboard. Griff held up his bat, ready to swing. "Batter up!" Griff yelled as he, along with the thugs, started hovering over to Chase.

Right before Griff could hit Chase, Chase jumped into the lake, avoiding the bat. Griff span out of control, then he and his thugs crashed through the glass windows of the courthouse mall.

Chase came up to the surface of the water, then observed the damage to the courthouse. "Holy sh-t!"

Chase grabbed the hoverboard, then jumped up out of the lake. He then looked over at the courthouse, saw people and floating news cameras, and saw the cops taking Griff and his gang down the steps on the courthouse.

Old Biff looked toward the courthouse, then scoffs. "Buttheads…"

Chase ran up the steps by the lake, and noticed that a button on his jacket was beeping. Chase pushed the button, the jacket blows air around him. "Drying mode on. Jacket drying." The computer voice said before it beeped. "Your jacket is now dry."

Chase ran a hand through his hair, looks over to see the little girl he took the hoverboard from, then tried to hand it to her. "Hey, little girl. Thanks."

The little girl help of Griff's Pitbull hoverboard. "Keep it. I got a PitBull, now." Then the little girl and the other girl, run off.

Chase starts walking with the his new board. "I bet Bree would like this…" Chase said to himself. Adam ran up to him. "Man, I wish I brought my camera for that scene you made!"

"Shut up, Adam," Chase retorted.

Terry, an old-ish man who was on the 'Save the Clock Tower Committee, walked up to Chase and Adam. "Hey, kids, throw in a hundred bucks, will ya? And help save the clock tower?"

"Uh, sorry, we've gotta go," Chase said, starting to walk away.

"Come on, kid. That's a historical landmark. Lightening struck that thing many years ago."

"Sorry, I-" Chase looks over at a holographic advertisement on top of a hover-conversion shop, advertising that the Cubs won the World Series against Miami. "Cubs win world series? Against Miami?"

"Yeah, that's something, huh? Who would've thought? 100 to 1 shot! I wish I could go back to the beginning of the season, and put some money on the Cubbies!" Terry said.

"Yeah, I was thinking about Miami…What did you say?" Chase asked.

"I wish that I cold go back to the beginning, and put some money on the Cubbies!" Terry repeated before he walked off.

XXXXXXXX

Adam walked out of an antique shop, holding a Sport's Almanac. "I can't believe this," Adam said to himself, smiling down at the Almanac.

"What'd you get?" Chase asked, then eyed the Sport's Almanac. "Adam, you can't take that back in time!"

"What? It's just a souvenir," Adam answered.

Before Chase could say anything, Davenport flied over in front of the shop. "Adam, Chase!"

"Hey, Davenport," Adam and Chase said together. Adam held the Almanac behind his back.

"Stand by. I'll park over there," Davenport said before he flew the Mustang over them and parked it by a curb.

Old Biff came out of the café, and spotted the Mustang landing by the curb. "A flying Cobra Mustang? I haven't seen one of those in…twenty-two years." Then Chase Jr. stumbled out of the café, bumped into Old Biff. "Excuse me, sorry," Chase Jr. apologized before he walked off into the street. A car horn honked at Chase Jr. "Hey! I'm walking here! I'm walking here!" Chase Jr. said, then walked away from the car.

Old Biff looked over at Chase Jr. then over to the past Chase kneeling by the Mustang, petting a German Shepherd.

"What!? Two of them!?" Old Biff exclaimed.

Chase put the hoverboard in the back seat, then continued to pet Buddy, Davenport's German Shepherd.

"I left Buddy in a suspended animation kennel. Buddy never knew I was gone!" Davenport told Adam and Chase, then he looked over at the commotion in front of the courthouse. "Guys, what have you done!?"

"Relax, Davenport! Hey, My kid showed up. All hell broke loose!" Chase said, walking over to him.

"Your kid?! Great Scott!" Davenport collapsed into the driver's seat of the Mustang, "since I used the sleep inducer on Bree, there wasn't enough power to knock your son out for a full hour!"

"Davenport. Wait!" Chase grabbed the newspaper off the dashboard. "Look, it's changing!"

Davenport looked at the newspaer to see that it now read: 'GANG JAILED: HOVERBOARD RAMPAGE DESTROYS COURTHOUSE'

Davenport, Chase, and Adam all look over to the courthouse to see Griff and his gang still being dragged down the courthouse steps. Davenport took out his binoculars and got a closer look at the scene. He could see Griff yelling, "I was framed!"

Davenport put his binoculars back in the Mustang and turned the Chase and Adam. The bag with the Almanac inside slipped from Adam's grasp on it, and onto the sidewalk. Davenport picked it up. "Adam, what is this?"

"Well, it's nothing…just a little souvenir," Adam said, unsure of his answer.

"50 years of Sports Statistics? Adam, this is hardly considered to a souvenir," Davenport said, holding the Almanac in his hand.

"Hey, come on! What's the harm in bringing back a little info on the future. Maybe we could se it to plac a couple bets…" Adam suggested, smiling.

"Adam, I didn't invent a time machine for financial gain! The intent here is to gain a clearer perception of humanity, where we've been, where we're going, the pitfalls, the possibilities, the perils of promise. Perhaps even an answer to that universal question, why?"

"Hey, Davenport, I'm all for that! But, what's wrong with making a couple bucks on the side?" Adam asked, trying to persuade Davenport into letting him keep the Almanac.

Davenport put the Almanac back in it's blue bag, then walked to a trash can, but then saw to women police kneeling by Bree!

"Great Scott!" Davenport exclaimed as he ran back over to Chase and Adam. He then pulled both of them over by the wall; then they all peered around the corner to see what's the cops were going to do with the unconscious Bree from 2012.

Cop 1 held up Bree's thumb to scan for her identity. The monitor the cop held in her had flashed up Bree's name, future address, and age. "Davenport, Bree, 3793 Valley Drive, Hilldale, age 38."

"Thirty-eight! She looks a hell of a lot younger." The second cop exclaimed, amazed.

Chase turned to Davenport. "Davenport, what are they doing to her?"

"They used her thumbprint to assess her ID. Since her thumbprint never changes over the year, they simply assume she's the Bree of the future!" Davenport exclaimed, terrified about the possibility of creating a paradox that could destroy the universe as _they _know it.

"Well, let's go stop 'em and get the hell outta here," Adam said, ready to run over there and nab Bree from the cops.

Davenport turned to Adam. "What're we gonna say? That we're_ Time Travelers_? They'd have us committed!"

"Davenport, Adam, listen," Chase said, focusing back on the cops conversation about what to do with Bree of 2012.

"She's clean. That means we can take her home," Cop 2 told Cop 1.

Cop 1 looked at the other cop in a funny way. "Home? To Hilldale? It'll be dark by the time we get out there."

Davenport gasped. "That's it! They're taking her home! To _your_ future home!" Davenport pointed to Chase.

"So after we arrive, we break into Chase's house, take Bree of 2012, and get back to 2012?" Adam asked, running over the plan in his mind.

"No breaking in, Adam, but we're going to get Bree back to 2012 before we cause a paradox," Davenport said, explaining.

"So, wait. I get to see where I live? I'm gonna see myself as a 38-year-old!?" Chase asked, starting to get freaked out about the whole situation.

Davenport gasped again, then held up his hand to his own mouth. "Great Scott! The consequences of that could be catastrophic!"

"So, Bree might screw up our futures if she sees her future self?" Adam asked.

"Precisely!" Davenport agreed.

"Davenport, what are you saying?" Chase asked, hesitantly.

"I foresee two possibilities, Chase. One: coming face to face with her future self would put her into shock and she would simply pass out. Or two: the encounter could create a time paradox, the results of which could cause a chain reaction that would unravel the very fabric of the space-time continuum, and destroy the entire universe! Granted, that's the worst-case scenario. The destruction might, in fact, be very localized, limited merely to our own galaxy!"

"Well, that's a relief," Chase said, his voice hinting sarcasm.

The police vehicle, with Bree in it, takes to the sky, and zooms past the three time travelers.

"Let's hope we can find Bree before she finds herself!" Adam said, wide eyed.

Davenport looked up at a sign nearby; the sign showed: 'Skewed on Skyway C25', Davenport sighed. "D-mn, the skyway's jammed. It's gonna take us forever to get there!" Then he turned and walked over to Adam, waving the Almanac in front of him. "And this stays here, Adam. I didn't advent a time machine to win at gambling. I invented a time machine to travel through time!" Davenport laid the bag that contained the Almanac, on top of a bunch of papers in a trash can.

Adam rolled his eyes before the three headed off to the Cobra Mustang to rescue Bree in Hilldale.

Old Biff came out the door that the three time travelers were just standing by, which meant he was listening to the whole conversation. He picked up the bag that contained the Almanac from the trash bin. "So…Doc Davenport invented a time machine."

**So sorry for the very long wait! But, hey, I updated…finally! So, thanks to everyone who's read this story that's in the making, and thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter, and thanks to those who wished me happy birthday! (I got Back to the Future shirts, Back to the Future: the game, and Back to the Future 2 and 3 on DVD!) :**

**JennyMeetsWorld**

**Chase Davenport lover**

**C.S.S**

**Iam3112**

**ElBellBear**

**BrownEyesSparkle07**

**BTRlover1122**

**Rosalie1316**

No flames or confidence downers please! =)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE. PLEASE READ: I know that the second chapter in the prequel of this story is similar to this chapter, but I'm in the process of rewriting the second chapter to the prequel. It doesn't contain any hover board chase, but it is based off on one of the earlier drafts of Back to the Future Part II. That's why I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy with that one…and other stories….and school…yeah, R and R! Please =)**

**-Scar**


End file.
